


Run Ragged

by Keithisgay



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is tired, I need sleep, Iverson is bossy, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Keith (Voltron), Veronica is amazing, they're all tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: After the war is over, people all over Earth need help. The Garrison is sending people everywhere, but the MFES and paladins are exhausted.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Run Ragged

Lance POV  
We sat in the meeting room, waiting for the MFES to show up. They came in dragging their feet and falling into their seats.

"Sorry we're *yawn* late." Ina said. "Five minutes." Nadia muttered, leaning her head on Ryan's shoulder. Her eyes closed, along with his. His head fell onto of hers and Ina crossed her arms on the table and promptly fell asleep, snoring softly. "Lieutenant Griffin, wake up your team." Iverson commanded.

"No, continue. I'll tell them later." James said, waving his hand. "Alright. Well, we need you gusy to run another mission, but this time to Paris. They need supplies. Medical and food, along with some clothes and water." Iverson said, turning some pages in a report. "And after that they need medical supplies in Tokyo." Shiro added. "Mmhm." James said, nodding along.

He had his hands clasped in front of him, and was leaning forward. "And I know you've been running a lot of missions lately, but hopefully these are some of the last then you guys can take a break." Mr.Holt added. "Good, good. Yeah, just tell us what we need to do." James said. "You sure you can remember all of it?" I asked. Iverson had a pretty thick stack of mission paperwork for them. "Yeah, we'll be fine." James muttered. "Okay. Then there's Russia, they have three cities that need help, then several dozen in Africa and South America. It'll require several trips, since they need almost everything. Food, water, medicine, clothing, the works. Think you gusy can do that?" Iverson asked, glancing at James. B

ut he was asleep. Eyes closed and breathing softly. "James. James. James!" Keith said, poking him. He opend his eyes and sat up, shaking his head a bit. "Hmm? What's happening?" He asked. "James, you fell asleep." Keith said. "When's the last time you slept?" He asked, going into concerned boyfriend mode. "I'm fine. Just been busy lately." He assured as he put his hands on the table. "Continue."

I watched him as Iverson continued listing their missions,and he fell asleep sitting straight up. "LIEUTENANT GRIFFIN! WAKE YOURSELF AND YOUR TEAMMATES UP NOW!" Iverson yelled. James's eyes snapped open and he glared at Iverosn.

"Shut the fuck up. None of us have slept in four fucking days, minus few minute naps here and there. If we sleep, we sleep. It's either here or in the air." He said, eyes narrowing. "Be careful Iverson. Grumpy James is not someone you mess with." Veronica warns. "I'm tired, okay?" James said, rubbing his face.

"You still have a bunch of missions to go on before you can take a break." Shiro said as Keith put his hand on James's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Babe, I'm fine. Just tired." James said, sitting up. "I think I know how to wake you up." Keith said with a smile. "Hmm?" James asked.

Keith smiled even wider and grabbed a file off the table with one hand and James's collar with the other. He pulled James towards him and covered their faces with the file. They stayed like that for a second or two before Keith pushed James away, smile on his face. "I'm awake now." James declared, cheeks pink. The rest if us laughed a bit, and Iverson shook his head. "You have your missions. Go. I'll have more when you return."

  
And so we went. We ran seemingly endless amounts of missions, going to all corners of the globe.

But the MFES got the worst of it. A lot of our missions were for morale, hang around with kids, talk with leaders/elders. They had to do the heavy lifting. Taking supplies, moving wreckage, even a few battles. They got to do all the fun stuff.   
After the 8th day of all this, we finally finished our missions. Luckily, me and the paladins had been able to sneak in several hours long naps, so we weren't that tired.

The MFES on the other hand, were exhausted. They came in dragging their feet and cursing. "I swear to god it we have another fucking mission before I get proper sleep,I'm going to murder Iverson." Nadia muttered. "Sleep now, talk later." James murmured, rubbing his eyes. They retreated down their hall, probably to change into pajamas and crash.   
A few minutes later, the alarm went off. "GODDAMMIT!" And "FUCK!" Were heard, but they came out of their rooms nonetheless. Each had on a variation of some kind of sports shorts and a tshirt. They ran down the hall and towards the hangars, us following. They jumped into their ships and donned their helmets. "What is it now?" Ina asked, clearly agitated. "Fires, few hundred kilometers from here. Go put them out." Iverson ordered. They nodded and flew off. "We went from being fighters to grocery delivery to fire brigade all in one day. Why?" Ryan asked over comms. "Cause life's a bitch." James answered. "Let's get this over with. I'm already half asleep."

They sped off and put out the fires, then came back.

They went straight to the lounge and collapsed all over the place. Ryan fell face first onto a couch and went right to sleep. The girls fell on the couch opposite and were out cold. James fell on his back in the space between with a sigh. "Finally."

"What are you doing?" Iverson asked, coming in. "We have more missions to carry out." "Fuck off." James grumbled, taking his helmet off. "Excuse me?"

"FUCK OFF. I haven't had proper sleep in more than a week and neither has my team. We're done for today." James said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Lieutenant Griffin, get up and carry out your missions NOW." Iverson ordered.

James threw his helmet in the sound of his voice, nearly hitting him in the head. "No. Fuck off already." He muttered before rolling over, sleeping instantly. Iverson huffed but left, angered.

The four MFES were now all fast asleep, Ina snoring lightly. "Wow. Iverson really worked them hard." Pidge commented. "But why? We definitely could have done some of it." I asked. "Because he can't MAKE us do anything. We can choose. They're under his command, so they have to listen." "Shut up." Ryan grumbled, throwing his helmet at us. It missed by a longshot, but to be fair, he was asleep. "Yeah. As James just risked getting court martialed for saying that." Shiro added. "Like Keith almost did?" Hunk asked, and Shiro nodded. "Yeah, Like Keith. By the way, where is he? I haven't seen him since we came back, and that was hours ago." "He's probably asleep." I suggested.   
But low and behold, Keith came shuffling in, wrapped in a fuzzy red blanket. He walked towards James and laid next to him, moving his arm so it was around him and putting his head on James's neck, nuzzling into him. James barely even reacted, just pulled Keith closer and wrapping both arms around him.   
"Aww." Shiro cooed. "Look at them." "We can see just fine Shiro. This is normal." Veronica said, coming in. "They've been sharing a room for a few weeks now. Whenever I have to wake the MFES up, Keith is clinging to James like and alcoholic to a beer bottle." Pidge laughed a bit. "Really?" Veronica nodded. "Really. It's kinda cute how attached they are to each other." She said, casting a fond look as the sleeping boys. "Speaking of sleep, you guys should get some. There's ways more work to be done, and if Iverson finds you awake, he'll give it to you. Now go, off to bed, all of you." She commanded.

We all nodded and shuffled off to bed. I was out the second my head hit the pillow.


End file.
